


Haunted

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was like being haunted by Anne-Marie’s ghost.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Assombrada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865094) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #083 - ghost.

It was like being haunted by Anne-Marie’s ghost, minus the ghost. Her presence was palpable, in every aspect of Eva’s life. The office and her home became toxic places, constant reminders of the person she lost. Maybe they should never have gotten close, getting involved with a coworker was always a recipe for disaster, and it just happened to blow up sooner, and in a different way than it was to be expected. Everything reminded her of Anne-Marie, and she couldn’t even cut those ties because then Eva would have nothing left of her. All she could do was grieve.


End file.
